Histoires courtes
by fan-manga696
Summary: Trop courtes pour être résumées alors lisez. /!\ En pause pour cause de non-inspirationnalisme-intensif.
1. Petit malentendu

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alex Rider et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je serait aussi riche que leur inventeur Anthony Horowitz

Résumé: Yassen a peut être mal comprit ce que John attendait de lui

/)/)

(^_^)

Bonne lecture!

Alex était allongé près de lui, encore essoufflé de leurs récents ébats. Ils étaient nus,à peine recouverts par le drap bordeaux de leur lit. Yassen réfléchissait, le regard dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Alex s'en aperçut et se serra contre son amant.

-À quoi tu pense?

-Je songeais au passé...

-Comment ça?

-Au moment où j'ai promis à ton père, Hunter, que je veillerait sur toi si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

-Heu... comment te dire?...Moi ça me convient parfaitement... mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est comme cela qu'il voulait que tu le fasses.


	2. Baisse de régime?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alex Rider et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je serait aussi riche que leur inventeur Anthony Horowitz

Résumé: Alex réussit moins bien ses missions et Blunt aimerait connaitre la raison de cette baisse de régime

NdA: je sais que ça donnerait mieux en plus long mais je n'arrive pas à les allonger. Gomen

/)/)

(^_^)

Bonne lecture!

Alex se trouvait dans le bureau gris du patron du MI6, un homme aussi mortellement gris et ennuyeux que son bureau.

-Il semblerait que l'efficacité à laquelle vous accomplissez vos missions baisse ces temps-ci, Alex

Avez vous une justification valable?

-Depuis quand vous préoccupez vous de ma santé?

-Cela n'a rien à voir. Seulement, si vous vous faisiez tuer nous serions dans l'embarras et cela nuirait à la réputation de notre gouvernement. Alors?

Soudain Alex vit défiler devant ses yeux des scènes de la veille et se mit à rougir furieusement. Obtenant un regard suspect de la part de Blunt.

-C...ce n'est rien juste un peu de fatigue, répondit-il.

Mais il pensa au même moment:

*Comment pourrai-je lui expliquer que j'ai un tueur à gage à la retraite, un pervers notoire soit dit en passant, qui m'empêche de dormir toutes les nuit et qu'à cause de ce même tueur je peux à peine marcher tellement j'ai mal aux fesses!*


	3. Fauve qui peut!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Alex Rider et tous les autres appartiennent à Anthony Horowitz seul le contexte dans lequel je met ses personnages m'appartient

Résumé: Alex se compare à un steak, voyez dans quelles circonstances

NdA: dès que j'ai de l'inspi' je poste le chapitre 4 promis!

/)/)

(^_^)

Bonne lecture!

Alex quitta le collège de Brookland. Il traina volontairement sur le chemin du retour, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait à la maison mais bon il allait pas dormir dehors non plus. Il arriva devant la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et changea d'avis. Il se dit que finalement il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'il passe par la porte de derrière. Il se faufila donc dans le jardin en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis entra tout aussi silencieusement. Soudain, une forme noire bougea dans la pièce. Par réflexe, Alex essaya de s'enfuir mais la forme fut plus rapide et il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, sans pouvoir protester vu que son ''agresseur'' l'embrassait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

-Yassen! Maintenant ça suffit! Dit Alex en se dégageant.

-Mais... ,répondit Yassen avec des yeux de Chat Potté made in Shrek.

*Mince je peux pas dire non quand il fait ça* Bon d'acc...

Et sur ces mots, Yassen lui re-sauta dessus.

*Ha la la... À l'extérieur c'est un tueur à gages froid et impassible; mais dès qu'il est à la maison j'ai l'impression qu'il est un fauve et que je suis un morceau de steak.*


	4. Mauvais perdant

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Alex Rider et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Anthony Horowitz. Je leur fait juste jouer un scénario tout droit sorti de mon imagination.

Résumé: Alex fait chanter Yassen voyons ce que ça va donner

Nda: je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'avais un 'blanc' dans mon inspiration qui m'a rendue incapable d'écrire la moindre petite ligne

Nda 2: je pense que j'en écrirai un autre dans pas longtemps et merci à ceux qui me lisent et donnez votre avis en laissant une review please.

/)/)

(^_^)

Bonne lecture!

_ si.

_ non.

_ si!

_ non!

_ je veux être au dessus!

_ et moi j'ai dit non!

_ mais...

_ il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne je refuse catégoriquement d'être au dessous.

_ mais c'est toujours moi en dessous cette fois je veux être dessus!

_ pour la dernière fois Alex j'ai dit non!

_ très bien.

_ ?

Yassen commençait à s'inquiéter, Alex avait renoncé trop facilement pour ne pas préparer un mauvais coup en douce. Il s'approcha et le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette lueur fourbe dans les yeux de son amant; ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il se prépara au pire.

Alex s'écarta brusquement, sourire au lèvre, et darda un regard amusé sur son amant. Le tueur frissonna quand Alex ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer la sentence.

_ très bien, répéta-t-il, puisque c'est comme ça nous ne ferons plus l'amour jusqu'à ce que puisse être au dessus.

Yassen le contemplait horrifié par la nouvelle. Il mourrait d'envie de s'excuser quitte à être dominé par le plus jeune mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.

_ * putain de fierté à la con ! Comment fait il pour être si mignon? J'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de lui sauter dessus et de le faire mien *

Perdu dans ses pensées pour le moins perverses, il n'entendit ni ne sentit Alex s'approcher de lui et lui murmurer un 'Alors?' sensuel, impatient et chargé de sous entendus.

_ ...

_ répète j'ai pas entendu

_ j'ai dis d'accord!

Et sur ces mots Alex se jeta sur son amant en l'embrassant follement.

Ne pouvant résiter à ce spectacle pour le moins érotique, Yassen le retourna et pris place au dessus. Alex rompit le baiser.

_ Eh tu as dit que tu était d'acc...

Il fut incapable d'en dire plus, littéralement assailli sous les baisers et caresses du tueur, et cessa bien vite de résister. Cette nuit là, il fut trop occupé par son amant pour même penser à s'indigner du non-respect des clauses de l'accord.

FIN


End file.
